The present disclosure relates to container closures, and more particularly to squeeze-type container dispensing closures. The exemplary embodiment of the present application relates to the dispensing closure having a closure body and insert member with one or more baffles for restricting the direct flow or spurting of the product, especially when the product container is inverted but not yet squeezed.